


The Damaged soul

by Angelfire115



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Travel from hell to the living world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelfire115/pseuds/Angelfire115
Summary: Charlie decides to work on her dream on redeeming demons but doesn't exactly know how to start. Desperate to help her people she discovers that one of the princes of hell has access to the human world. After making a deal with the owl demon, Stolas, she entered the world of the living, hoping to learn more of the human heart and to discover a way of redeeming demons. It is the year 1932 and during her time, she meets a very charismatic and rambuctuous human by the name of Alistair Smith
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I do"

"Just don't forget our deal dear"

"I won't"

"Good, good luck, princess"

The sun shone like a burning fire, warming her pale skin. She shifted through the bushes, blocking her eyes as she looked up at the blue sky. What a sight? Nothing like this has ever been viewed to her eyes. The smell and feels of the cool breeze, the beauty of the landscape and trees, the sound of birds and animals surrounding her as she walked through the crispy suns rays. It was a wonderful feeling, she had never felt more alive til now. Hell was way different then the living world was. And thats where the princess of hell was, the living world. The world where humans still walked the earth, kind and good humans. Charlie was her name, she was a princess, not that anyone cared, down in hell, she was known for mainly her odd behavior and weak status. No one respected her and she knew, if this plan was to continue, they'd respect her a lot less. She wore a red knee lengthed dress with a small sun hat, her hair was still out, its golden colour shined almost as bright as her smile when she saw it. The city, the city filled with people. 

Stolas had supplied these clothes so she'd fit in better with the humans, he also told her to never tell or let anyone know that she was a demon. Humans would become afraid of her otherwise which she took note of. As she cleaned herself off from the leaves that attached themselves to her dress, she continued her way towards the city. She eyed and awed every piece of human thing she saw. From the buildings, to the old cars, to the little items and food she could see through the windows of shops. She couldn't help but be so amazed by every detail. She continued her walk and her smile was bright when she passed a park. It caught her interest and she decided to explore. The fountain she saw filled with water instead of blood like the ones in hell was refreshing to see. People all around, talking with eachother or just enjoying the day out was so amazing to see. She so desperatly wanted to talk with one but she didn't know what to say. She's never met humans and, even if she knew the demons of hell were human souls but dead, she never talked to them either. Or atleast they didn't wanted to talk to her. 

As she continued her walk, she didn't exactly watch where she was going. As she spun around in circles during her strut, she never looked forward. Till she accidentally ran into someone. Immediately surprised by this, she got back up to apologize to the man still on the ground. "I am so sorry" she yelped in regret as she flailed to try and help him up. She fully expected to be pushed away and be yelled at for not watching where she was going, as she has been before. But to her surprise the young man smiled and said "It's fine my dear, no problem at all". She immediately shot her eyes open as she saw him. He was a skinny man but his skin was darker colored, like a tan. He had a wide smile filled with white teeth that somehow shined. His hair was brown and so was his eyes. He wore a white long sleeved shirt with a brown vest over it. He wore brown long pants that went down to his shoes which were black. He also had a little brown pattern bowtie. 

She helped him up and stepped back as he cleaned himself. He looked back up to her with his wide smile to meet eyes. Seeing her made his eyes shoot wide open as well. He'd never seen a girl with such beautiful blonde hair and pale skin, with cheeks very rosy and eyes that were red. She was a very unique looking girl. He straightened himself up to his full height which surprised her how tall he was. He laid out his hand to offer a hand shake which she took respectfully. "Sorry my dear, my name is Alistair Smith and yours?" He spoke with a chipper tone and a smooth voice which Charlie couldn't help but smile at. "Charlotte Magne" she answered back. "But most people call me Charlie". "I see, nice to meet you Charlotte, you have a very beautiful name". The sound of her name leaving his lips made her slightly blush and smile sweetly. She was so glad she could finally talk to a human and someone as nice as him as well. Were all humans so nice? Its surprising how they could sin and be sent to hell. 

After formal greetings were exchanged, they continued to chat and walk together through the park. "So are you from around here, Charlotte?" Asked Alistair, as they were halfway through conversing with each other. "Oh, no, I just arrived here" she answered a little nervous, she had to remind herself not to spill the beans on where or what she was. "Oh really? Where are you from then?" Asked Alistair. This caught her of guard, she didn't know what to say. She had no idea about the living world or any kind of places there were. She ran through her head to think. "H-Hellway" she blurted out a word she didn't know would work. She had no idea if that place actually existed but she had to try. "Hmm?" He responded, a bit confused. "Y-yeah, I come from a small town named Hellway, its pretty far but it's a nice town". "Oh, I've never heard of it" he said excitedly. "It's just a small town, not very known". She couldn't believe that worked, she sighed in relief not letting him see of course.

"Hmm, well since you're knew here, how about a tour through town? I'll show you the best places to go" he spoke excitedly as he threw himself about like he was dancing. She giggled slightly at his goofy nature and nodded to his offer. "That would be nice" she answered with a small smile. This would be perfect, she could tour the town and learn as much as possible about the human world. The more she learned, the more she could understand. And the more she could understand, the more she could help her people in redeeming them and sending them to heaven and stop the needless extermination for population control. Even with people who sinned while they lived, they deserved a second chance. That's what she thought in her mind anyway. 

They went to many different places, from cafes to bakeries, to shopping centres to different spectacles, like churches and museums. She enjoyed every minute of it, but what mostly caught her attention was the library and church. They were places with information, information that could help with her mission. When she was done with the tour, she could head there first. However, they enjoyed their time so much, it ended up getting pretty dark. As the sun set over the mountains that lay in the distant, they sadly had to go their separate ways. "Looks like our times up dear, I'll have to head home, do you have a place to stay?" He asked sadly. Another difficult question, did she? Maybe there was an inn nearby she could stay. She nodded in response to his question and with that, they said their goodbyes and went in different directions. While she walked to find a place to stay, she thought about the time she had with Alistair. He was incredibly nice which she'd had never experienced before and it warmed her heart. She couldn't wait to see what other things could the world of the living provide. As she marched in thought, she hadn't noticed she was being followed. A hand grabbed her shoulder and she wipped her head to see who it was. She expected it to be Al but instead was met with a different man she had never seen before. 

This man was tall and buff and looked a bit out of it. He smelled of liquor which was familiar since she had people like this approach her before in hell. "Where you goin sweet cheeks?" The man asked gruffly. Seemingly from out the shadows, several other men came out. They were all wobbly on their feet and looked closer to zombies looking for a tasty meal. This situation wasn't good, they all got closer, all complimenting her features and asking her questions she didn't want to answer. She knew how this was going to end if she didn't get out of there. She had been close to a few before till she was somehow saved by either her ex, her friend or her family and guards. But they weren't here so she had no choice but to look afte herself. Without saying a word, she sped past them, running as fast as she could. They called out and ran after her but she noticed their voices becoming less and less as she ran until after only a minutes of running, their voices were completely gone. She stopped in her tracks and looked back. They were so far away, they were barely visible. It's like they were so slow to comparison to her, she knew male demons who were so fast, you could barely see their movements. But humans were weaker then demons, that's what she was told by Stolas and she was a demon. She was more powerful then anyone in this town, maybe in this entire world. It could be useful overtime when she was in sticky situations but, she also had to remember to keep it a secret so she would have to do it, secretly.

Even if she didn't want to admit it, humans were bad, they did sin after all. But still, she had hope that there were nice humans, like Alistair. She noticed to her left she saw a sign that said "Fransisco Inn" so she entered, hoping to find some rest. As she entered, she noticed the decour was different then the rest of the town. It was colourful and filled with amazing art of people dancing and smelled like food. She went to the front desk and saw a man on the otherside. He was different too, he had dark skin, much darker then Alistairs. He was big and buff too. When he saw her, he went to introduce himself. "Hola mujer joven, how can I help you?" The man had an accent she thought she'd recognise before. It was Spanish, she smiled sweetly as she spoke "I was wondering if you have an open room? I would like to book one". The man almost looked surprise and nodded. "We do, uh, whats your name?" He asked. "Charlotte Magne" she answered. He wrote her name down in his notepad he had and gave her a form to sign. She read through it and signed some other forms till finally it got to the paying part. She wasn't worried though, with a wave of her hand behind her back, some cash appeared. she gave him the right amount and he gave her a key and a room number then guided her to her room. While walking with the man, they passed and old lady mopping the floor. "Gracias tìa, ve a descansar ahora" he spoke in his language, Charlie could somewhat understand since she learned some in her time, mostly out of curiosity and boredom and didn't think she'd ever need it, till now. As she got to her room and was welcomed in, the man said his goodnight and left her to her quarters. She responded in a wave and small, closed eye smile. 

She looked back at the room, it was pretty adorable and small but still, it had a warm feeling to it. Actually, she felt the warmness as she entered. The place somehow had a feeling that made her content and happy so she was glad she chose this place. As she changed herself in some night clothes she brang for the trip, she decided to stare out into the city outside. The lights lightly twinkled as the stars above watched over. She was happy she was here. She may get in trouble if found out but in the end, she didn't care. She hoped her family wouldn't notice or be too worried she was gone, her mother would get worried sick but for her dream, she had to keep it to herself. She lay on the bed, drifting in its soft covers and slowly was lulled to sleep by the warm silence.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun rose from the mountains tips, the sun shined through the window to poke its head at Charlie who was deeply sleeping. She scrunched her face, her eyes a bit irritated by the sudden gleam of light. Blinking profusley, she opened her eyes slowly to see what was disturbing her. Realising the suns rising, she bolted out of bed to stare out of the window to watch her first sunrise. The excitement of seeing such beauty made her heart sing. She's always seen pictures and heard of a sun rise and had been wanting to see it among the long list of things she wanted to see and experience in the real world. And now, she'll experience them all.

When the show was over, she was already wide awake, excited for another day out with humans. She got herself changed into a pink dress with flowers embroidered on it and tied her hair up into a bun. Grabbing her purse, she rushed out the door and down the stairs. The sudden smell of food hit her nose, making her stomach growl in response. She turned to the dining area, seeing the smoke and steam of someone working in the kitchen. ??: "Ey Miguel, has terminado con la carne?". A voice called out from the kitchen, a voice she recognized. It was the same person from last night at the reception desk. She slowly approached the front bench of the food area but didn't say a thing so not to disturb them. After listening to the sounds of kitchen wear being used, the sound of food being cooked and different voices of people calling out and speaking in their native tongue, which she understood some of, the man she met finally appeared from the back. 

He spotted the young girl standing by the counter, he wiped his hands and face a bit to get rid of the sweat emmiting from his brow. ??: "Uh hello there, have you been waiting long?". She turned her attention to the man she met and shook her head in response. Charlie: "Not really". He nodded in response, he seemed a bit nervous of her being there then turned his own attention on cleaning and fixing the area. A while after, a tall beautiful lady with long black hair and wearing a short black dress appeared from the back room. Spotting the girl, she stopped in her tracks to stare at her up and down. Charlie slightly waved at the lady. ??: "¿Quien es este?". She looked to the man behind the counter who leaned on the bench. ??: "nuevo cliente, ella vino anoche". She looked back at Charlie confused, looking at her up and down again and then nodded back at the man. ??: "Veo". 

Afterwards she walked away, raising her eyebrows in disbelief. ??: "Thats my wife, Marìa, we also have my brothers Miguel and Antonio, my Nanna Elizabeth, my aunty Rosa and my 3 daughters, Alejandra, Margarita amd Verónica and lastly my uncle, Pedro". He pointed behind her to an old man who wasn't there before. That was Pedro who just waved to them and went back to drinking. She was surprised that such a large family all live and own a hotel but she was warmed on how close they were. ??: "And I'm Francisco, the owner, though you probably already know that from the sign". It clicked in her mind that the sign outside said Fransiscos hotel which made sense. Her stomach growled again, breaking the conversation they both had. Fransisco notices her hungry state and chuckles a bit. Fransisco: "You hungry?". Charlie slightly nods, a little bit embarrased over it. He makes his way to the back, putting a breakfast dish together. 

Charlie sits herself at the table and is served a food style she had never seen before. Fransisco called it "Huevos rancheros". It had egg and salsa on a tortilla, it was odd to her but the smell was expenential. Tasting it however, it didn't come close to the smell as the taste was incredible, the egg yolk mixed with the salsa melted in her mouth, every bite made her taste buds sing in joy over how delicious it was. Once the plate was almost clean, she placed the dishes on the bench for him to pick up later. Afterwards she wondered to the front door and left the building. The place was amazing and she loved it so much. The people were nice, the room was adorable and comfy and the food was amazing. A thought, however, popped an idea in her head, she was going to take her project to the next level once she had gone home. 

After a satisfied time there, she made her way to the city to admire and learn more on humans. The first place she went to was the library. It was an old library and was called the New Orleans public library. It was one of the spectacles Alistair showed her and she was excited to know more. The inside was eye opening. The decorations and the patterns on the wall were extravigent. The place was filled with books of every kind and lucky for her, not many people were there. She shifted her fingers down the bookshelves, trying to find any books about redemption or relieving sin. As she continued her search, a lady in formal wear noticed her struggle. Her voice was an accent as well and she looked to be in her late 20's. Her accent was french but she was incredibly nice to Charlie. Librarian: "Hello there ma'am, do you need any help?" 

Charlie: "Yes, I was wondering if you had any books on redemption or repenting for sin?". The lady was a bit taken aback by her request but she didn't question it. Librarian: "Do you mean religous type books?". Charlie nodded her head, learning from religion would be a good start. Librarian: "Alright, please follow me". After a few minutes of traversing through aisles of bookshelves, they made it to an area filled to the brim with books of all types of religions. Her excitement grew from the amount of books there. Charlie: "Wow, there is so many". Librarian: "Oui, the public library has all types of information from childrens books to adult novels, feel free to ask anything, I will be around". Charlie nodded as the librarian lady left her to read in peace. Charlie grabbed all sorts of books and carried them over to a nearby table. 

She dug herself into the books and endulged in the information they provided. She read so many with hours passing by. On her 20th book, she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She turned her attention to someone she had already met. Alistair stood behind her, his smile still wide on his face. Alistair: "Hello dear, surprised seeing you here, come for some reading have you?". She shot up, surprised to see him here. She placed her arm over the book and leaned against it, trying to look as casual as possible. Charlie: "Yeah, just some reading, the library was so interesting I couldn't help but come here". Alistair: "I see". Alistair looked over to the sea of books that had piled up over time of her reading, half of which she had already gone through. Alistair stared at the pile with confusion and surprise, though his smile still stayed on his face. Alistair: "Quite a reader aren't you?". Charlie looked at the piles as well, not realising how much it grown till now. Nervously, she laughed with him. 

Before the conversation continued, the growls of her hungry stomach once again, interrupted. Followed by the growl of Alistairs. Both laughing nervously, Alistair held out his hand to give to her. Alistair: "How about we go out to eat my dear? I'll treat". Charlie was hesitant but took his hand. As she was helped up with him still holding her hand and smiling sweetly, he looked back at the pile of books. Alistair: "Although, I think these must be put away before we do". Charlie wasn't up for it but she did make the mess so she had to clean it. After all was put away, they left the Public Library but not without waving goodbye to the librarian lady who helped her before. When they made it outside, that's when Charlie realised how late it had gotten. It was in the middle of the evening and the sun was almost setting. Alistair noticed her surprised expression and giggled lightly at it. 

They made it to a small restaurant known as "Royal house oyster bar". Alistair: "This is my favourite place to go, real fine dining and delicious food". Alistair spoke excitably about the place, complimenting its staff, food and accomodation. Alistair: "But the one thing I truly enjoy is the entertainment". As he spoke, he opened the door to let the lady in first. As she strode in, the place was very busy. Almost filled to the brim with people. The place was amazing, the people so bright and talkative, a very nice place indeed. Alistair placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled dearly. Alistair: "So, what do you think?". Her eyes shone as she took in her surroundings. Charlie: "It's amazing". She smiled back, her cheeks glowed which for Alistair, he had never seen before. Something happened which made him let her go and step back. She didn't notice his change in demeanour and continued to walk throught the place with Al not far behind. 

All of a sudden, a voice loudly called out from the bar area. A tall man wearing a bartenders suit called out to Alistair. ??: "Hey Al, good to see you, you here for Mimzy's new number?". Alistair: "You know it Harry, and I've brought a companion". He gestured himself to Charlie who was startled to be noticed. Harry looked to the young girl surprised she was there but his smile turned mischevious as he looked back at Al. Harry: "Didn't know you were such a stud, so the famous radio host got himself a date huh?". The mention of this turned heads and some stopped chatting. The word date got Charlie flustered, this couldn't be a date could it? It was just a friendly outing and what did he mean by famous radio host? Alistair: "Oh Harry, you tease too much". Harry only laughed at his comment and went back to his duties. Everyone else went back to their chatting but Charlie could still feel eyes piercing her skin. 

She jumped slightly as Alistair wrapped an arm around her, holding her shoulder. Alistair: "Don't worry about it dear, Harry is just cheeky fellow". She chuckled slightly under her breath and cleared her throat. She was guided by Al to an empty table and sat with his help of pulling out her seat and pushing it back in when she sat down, like a true gentleman. Alistair then sat at the opposite side, grabbing the menu as he did. Alistair: "Let's just enjoy the night while it's still young, my friend Mimzy should be performing today and I wouldn't miss it for the world". The way he said Mimzys name so excitedly made Charlie think this girl must be pretty special. As they chose their foods and ordered. They started to chat a bit with some drinks on the side. 

Charlie: "So, your friend Harry mentioned you were a popular radio host, is that true?". Alistair looked up from his fixated gaze on his drink to meet her eyes. Alistair: "Oh yes, I am a radio host, I wouldn't say popular though, being one is something I've always dreamed to be and I quite enjoy it as well". He may say he isn't popular but seeing how many people have gone up to him to ask for an autograph and how many people would stare at the table and whisper to their other companions was proof that he was famous, even Charlie could see that. She wasn't surprised though, ever since she met the man, the way he strutted himself, how he talked and how his voice sounded was like talking to the king of gentleman and class. He had style and his radio hosting extended it further. After the groups of people had their share of Alistair, they were finally about to talk again. Charlie was a very patient person and didn't mind it as much. Alistair: "Sorry for that dear, people get quite excited when I'm around, heh. I have a question for you now, what kind of things were you reading in the library?". Charlie almost spat out her drink when he asked that question. She totally forgot she spent most of the day reading in the Public Library. Alistair: "From what I saw, the books you were reading were very religious, are you interested in religion dear?". Charlie: "Um, yeah, I think it's interesting and I've been wondering if I should join it". 

Alistair leaned back on his chair as he processed her information. Alistair: "Hmm, I wasn't very much a religous person myself, me and my mother would occasionally go to church but they weren't a daily visit. In my opinion, the point of religion doesn't seem all that interesting, praying for hope to a being that may or may not exist seems trivial to me". His words didn't sit well with Charlie but she couldn't judge, people have there own opinions and its something to be respected. Charlie: "Well that maybe true but, it's not really the meaning of prayers being answered, its the hope of change that helps people through there time, to be honest and speak through your heart, even if no ones there, can comfort people in strange ways". Her voice was low and almost a whisper but she spoke from her heart. As for Alistair, he continue to glance at her expression of a soft smile and lowered eyes. He was about to speak until the lights suddenly dimmed into almost near darkness. The only light being one shining on a stage nearby. Charlie: "What's happening?". Alistair stared softly and a smile grew on his face. Alistair: "The show is about to start". From behind the stage, making there way to the light was a young man with a microphone. Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you are all ready for tonights performance since thats probably why you're all here". Echos of hushed chuckling rang through the crowd at his joke. Announcer: "Now, I would like you all to give a warm welcome to the beauty of New Orleans, Mimzy Walker". Loud cheers and whistles from the crowd bursted as the announcer hopped off and up came a beautifully dressed lady. She was a short girl and had short blonde hair but her dress shone in the light as it was covered in glitter and jewels. She wore fine and shiny glitters of jewelry and her heavy make up looked really good on her. 

As she sang her song, her voice was sweet but powerful. It could lull a man to heaven seeing how extravigent it was and it seemed it almost did since most of the men seemed captured by her voice. Alistair was watching as well but he didn't swoon like the others did. Instead he sat with a smile as he enjoyed the show she put up on the stage. After 3 amazing songs were sung by her sultry voice, the lights came back on and the crowd went wild. She waved and smiled her brightest while giving air kisses to everyone in the crowd. Charlie enjoyed it as well so she clapped with everyone else. As she made her way off stage, she side eyed Alistair quickly and left the stage completely. Even if it was just a split second, Charlie noticed it. She looked to All who was busy cheering to her performance to really notice. She didn't know what it meant but it probably wasn't any of her business.

When the performance finished, the meals they had ordered came out and were placed at their tables. Charlie had ordered a "House chopped Salad" while Alistair got an "Alligator sausage and seafood gumbo". Both of which, looked exquisite. During her meal, Charlie learned a new thing about Alistair, he was a veracious eater. By the time she was half way through her own meal, Al had already eaten most of his and was getting the last bite of his meal. Alistair noticed her shocked expression, as he chewed the last bite he had, he leaned back, cleaning his hands with a cloth he was given. Alistair: "Sorry dear, I guess I was more hungry then I realized". Charlie: "Oh, no, it's fine, I know a lot of big eaters like yourself". She smiled kindly but in her mind she could only think of the demons of hell who gobbled food up without even chewing it or them. Alistair: "Really now? He he he". 

The meal and night went along great, he even offered to walk her the rest of the way home. They walked pretty slowly, not wanting their night together to be over so quickly. And lucky for her, those unruly men she met the first night here never showed their faces. When they got to the hotel she stayed at, he looked up at the building curiously. Alistair: "I don't think I've heard of this place before". Charlie: "Really? It's a wonderful place, filled with happy people and delicious food, if you want you can come by and try it, it's amazing". Alistair: "I might take you up on that offer. Well my dear, it's been a swell night, you are truly one of kind". His compliments made a rush of blood shoot to her face. Boiling it to show the blood red on her cheeks. She quickly covered her face to hide it. Alistair, however, was quite oblivious to her sudden redness and smiled fully to her which she couldn't believe anyone could achieve such a wide smile. Charlie: "Thanks Al, well goodnight". Before she was able to enter the hotel, a hand grabbed hers. She looked to see it was Alistair. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her knuckles. The shock really made her red which Alistair finally noticed but with a small chuckle, he stayed in bowed position. Alistair: "Goodnight my dear". He then let her go and left her to her beating heart and lightly feeling the sensation he left with his lips. As they both held their chests, not knowing why such a feeling emmited from them both.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Charlie came down from her room, wearing a different outfit this time. When she made it to the main lobby, she noticed how busy it was. People she hasn't even seen since she arrived, frantically ran about the place for some unknown reason. As she made it to the dining area, making sure not disturb or get in their way, she saw it was especially busy in the kitchen. The different smells of food and spices filled her nostrils and almost lulled her mind into losing its control over her. 

The smell made her stomach growl and saliva run. Out from the back, Francisco appeared. "Ah, Buenos días Ms Magne, sorry for the ruckus, its my youngest daughters birthday today so we're preparing for the party". Charlie smiled excitedly, she had never had a human birthday party before. She wondered if it was any different then the ones back at home. 

Charlie: "That's okay, I don't mind, sounds fun, I'll make sure to be out late so I don't disturb". Fransisco waved his hands and shook his head. Fransisco: "Don't worry about it, you can come by if you want, we don't mind some extra people, there'll be enough food for everyone". 

Charlie wasn't sure, it was an important event to them since it was his youngest daughter. Everyone was going crazy for the occasion. Charlie: "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude such an important event". He only waved his hands like he was swatting a fly. Fransisco: "Dont worry about it, estará bien, don't worry about it". As the conversation faded and her worries disapated, she thought for a moment then an idea popped in her head. Charlie: "Um, do you mind if I bring someone along for the party?". The man stopped at the door that led to the kitchen to think for a moment. 

Fransisco: "Eh, should be fine". Charlie: "Sorry about it, I promised him I'd bring him by to try your amazing food". She smiled sincerely, thinking of the delicious breakfast she had the other day. The thought of it made her stomach growl once again. Francisco: "¿De Verdad? Well, make sure he doesn't have lunch, they'll be piles of food for everyone to enjoy hehehehe. Eh, before you go, here". He grabbed a plate of food and placed it on the bench for her. It was another breakfast meal for her to eat. The smell was incredible and she couldn't wait to dig in. Fransisco: "This ones called "Breakfast Chilaquiles", enjoy". Charlie smiled brightly and grabbed the plate, taking it straight to a nearby table and settling down to enjoy the meal.

After breakfast and leaving the hotel, she makes her way to the public library again. She waves hello to the other staff including the lady she talked too the other day and made her way to the religious aisle she was at last time. She grabbed a few books and started to read. After around 30 minutes had past she felt a tap at her shoulder. Looking up, once again, it was Alistair. He smiled down at her, happy to see her again. Alistair: "Back at the library I see". Charlie nodded shyly, remembering last night made her bashful. She placed her current book down to slightly turn herself to Alistair. He looked to the few books she had and smiled gently. Alistair: "I see you're reading less books then last time". Charlie hummed in response.

Charlie: "I thought I'd keep it minimal this time, last time, it almost killed me to put them away not that I'm not grateful for you helping me, it made it a lot easier". Alistair slightly chuckled at her comment. Alistair: "Just happy to help". They smiled at each other but turned away as the air became awkward. Alistair: "Well, I better get going, I was just taking a break from todays radio show but I'll have to get back now, it'll be starting soon so I better be off". Charlie nodded to him and watched him leave. But just then she remembered something, the party. 

She chased after him and ran outside. Charlie: "Wait a second, Alistair!". Stopping in his tracks and looking back to the panting girl, he waited for her to catch her breath as he stared in confusion. Charlie: "Um, later tonight, could you come by the hotel I stay at? The owners throwing a big party for his daughters birthday and he said I could attend, he also said I could bring someone, so, do you want to go?". Alistair turned fully to Charlie, his smile looking full on his face. Alistair: "Of course my dear, you did promise to show me their fine cuisine". They both chuckled and with a final look, he headed back off, waving and smiling as she returned it as well.

Sighing contently, she stared up at the blue sky, not ever being sick of the sight. She walked back inside to notice most of the ladies were watching but when she came in, they all jolted and pretended to go back to what they were doing.

The lady that helped Charlie however, seemed intrigued. Librarian: "So are you dating the famous radio host?". Charlie hummed back in response but then quickly turned red after realising the question. She waved her hands and shook her head vigorously receiving fits of giggles from the other ladies. Charlie: "No, no, no, we're just, friends, yeah, we hang out and do other things, just completely normal friend stuff". She spoke nervously and giggled the same way as well.

It threw her off completely and she wasn't expecting anything like that. The librarian ladies only giggled some more before she went back to her reading.


	4. Chapter 4

As the day went on and time passed, soon the library was close to closing. Charlie had been informed by one of the staff of the closing time so she decided to put away the books so she could leave. The time ran so fast in the living world in Charlie's perspective. Time didn't matter as much in hell, besides the clock that showed each day passing before the end of the year for another extermination. 

Thinking on how her people would be slaughtered by fallen angels made her heart sink to her stomach. Immediately, she shook the thought away, she had to stay determined, she was in the living world trying to find answers for them in the dead. A new hope for sinners who had light in them, even if they couldn't see it. 

She left the library while saying her goodbyes. She looked outside to realise how late it was. The sun was already down and the stars were coming out. She had to hurry, she would be late for the party. Speed walking now, she sped past buildings and allyways and thanks to her being a demon, she was incredibly fast but tried her best to hold back as she might seem suspicious to wondering eyes. 

However during her speeding, she heard the screams of a lady. She completely stopped in her tracks. She looked down a dark ally nearby and could see the silhouette of a person. Someone very slim and tall, looked very familiar. 

She could see in his hand what looked like a knife and at his feet, a person. Her eyes widened but she wasn't too shocked. She would see these things all the time in hell but she knew that in the real world, this wouldn't be allowed at all. The man whipped his head to see her standing at the end of the ally. He stared directly at her. His eyes glowed crimson red in the darkness. 

Within seconds he disappeared in the shadows. She placed her back on the wall just beside the corner that turned into that ally. She peaked her head back but couldn't see anyone. Even the body disappeared. Did she imagine it? No, that was very real. She was speechless and somewhat afraid. She was also disappointed in herself that she didn't help that lady. 

However, there was nothing she could do, the body was gone and when she checked, there was no blood either. She didn't recognise or even see who the person was, even if they did look slightly familiar. She knew there was authorities that handled these sort of things but she didn't know if she should tell them.

All evidence was gone, from the body to the blood. Although she couldn't just ignore it either but for now, she had too. Maybe she could ask Al about what she could do. Hesistant to leave, she looked back once more, her expression saddening when she thought more on it. 

But she kept going, she had to make it back, seeing how dangerous the streets were now, there was no way she was going to stick around. She finally saw the hotel and spotted someone standing at the front. 

It was Alistair, he was waiting for her, she hoped to herself he didn't wait too long. She slowed her pace as she walked towards him. When he spotted her, his grin widened. Alistair: "Good evening dear, I hope you had a wonderful day". Charlie smiled back, although a bit nervously as well. 

While walking towards him, she noticed something. The person she saw in the ally, she could now recognize who they somewhat looked like. The form was reminiscent to Alistair. But she had doubt, she couldn't well just say it was him, that would be rude and anyway, there would be no possibke way he could have gotten here before her.

That body may have been heavy for someone like him and that person went into a entirely different direction. Although humans were capable of incredible things, that much she knew even before deciding to come here. 

She shook the thought to the back of her mind, deciding she couldn't well be assuming things and would think on it later. Her smile became genuine after that. Charlie: "I did, thank you, I hope yours was as well. Should we go in? I bet everyone's as excited as we are". 

Alistair: "Of course, I could smell the food from out here, it smells enticing". He wasn't wrong, there must of either been a lot of food or the food had a lot in them because the smell was incredibly strong but delightful as well.

Alistair: "Shall we?". Alistair held out his arm for her to take as he looked to her with lowered eyes and a closed lip smile. She smiled back as a bit of a blush grew on her face and wrapped her arm around his. When they entered the hotel, the smell of food hit them like a bulldozer but what surprised them most was the decorations that fillled the room.

Fairy lights of different colours and decorative streamers hung up on the ceiling. The tables had table cloths coloured yellow and green while one large table filled to the brim with food sat in the corner.

Charlie smiled widely at the amazing sight. Her eyes twinkling with the lights that flickered like stars. Alistair smiled dearly at her reaction. His heart thumped in his chest. He never thought he'd ever feel this way towards someone. He never had before in his life. She was an interesting gal and he couldn't wait to see more.

At the dining area, everyone stood together, chatting and more. When they noticed the two come in, Francisco politely pushed through the crowd to meet them.

Fransisco: "bienvenido, thank you for coming to my daughters birthday, please come and meet my family". Charlie and Alistair approached the crowd who all waited for them. Fransisco: "Everyone, this is Ms Charlotte Magne who signed into the hotel, Ms Magne this is my family. This is my wife Marìa who youveet before, these are my brothers, Miguel and Antonio, my aunty Rosa, my uncle Pedró and my Nana over there, Elizabeth. Also one of my beautiful daughters, Alejandra". 

He introduced them one by one and she gave them all a friendly smile and hand shake. Fransisco: "My youngest daughter, Verónica will be joining us soon with my eldest Margarita, its her birthday today and we're throwing a surprise". 

Charlie smiled brightly and Alistair smiled as well but only curiously more then happily. Charlie: "Well, its nice to meet you all, my name is Charlotte but you all can call me Charlie. This is Alistair, he's a friend of mine I invited to join, I hope you don't mind us joining the party, Mr Fransisco said it was fine". 

The tall lady, Marìa, approached the two and towered over them. Her tall and powerful demeanour reminded Charlie of her mother, Lilith, she smiled sweetly at the thought. Mara: "That is fine my dear, you are both welcome to stay and enjoy the party".

Her voice was soft and smooth but it was one that could demand attention and strike fear and lur a man. Again, so much like her mother. 

Alistair: "It is a pleasure to meet you all, I am glad Charlie here invited me, she spoke of your cooking in high regard and I cannot wait to try it out". His bouncy and loud tone of voice struck something in everyone to force them all to stare.

Fransisco: "You sound exactly like the famous radio host, same name as well". Pedro: "Es él, recuerdo haberlo visto hace un tiempo en la ciudad". A murmur of everyones voices spread throughout the crowd. Charlie looked up to Al who looked back to her, when they did, they both giggled a little.

Fransisco: "Glad you came, my daughter is a big fan, she'd be thrilled to have you here". Alistair: "Glad to be here". With introductions out of the way, everyine continued to prepare and wait for the honoured guest, who was taken away from the hotel for the day just so the preperations could happen without her knowledge.

Alistair and Charlie sat at one of the far tables, helping themselves to some snacks that were laid out and some wine. Charlie: "And you said you weren't famous". Alistair chuckled as well at her comment. Alistair: "I don't consider myself to be, I just enjoy my job so I do put in a bit more of a flare during it". Charlie: "Now you're just being modest". 

Charlie looked and stared into her drink as she contemplated the day. She found so much information and did so much for her cause. She knew one day, she'll work into becoming the hope her world needed but still, earth was beautiful, she wondered if her people missed it. 

Charlie: "Al?". When he heard his little nickname, he stopped his drinking to look to her curiously. Alistair: "Yes dear?". Charlie shuffled her feet a little and brushed her hair behind her ear. Charlie: "I wanted to thank you, you've been so kind and helped me a lot. I think I'm starting to understand things a lot better so, thanks" 

Alistair tilted his head a little, he was a bit confused on what she said. Of course he appreciated the thanks but what did she mean by "better understanding". He was about to ask till the front door swung open and in came a young girl.

??: "ella viene". Everyone then rushed to their places, the lights were all turned off and they hid under stuff. Charlie went to Alistair's side, gesturing to him to do the same. He hesitated a bit, but followed suit and ducked under the table with her. 

Even though they couldn't see each other well with the light, without purposely doing so, Charlie found herself really close to Al. She could feel his breath on her cheek and he could feel her warmth emminating from her. She tried her best to move away slightly so not to seem close and he did the same. A small blush came across both their faces.

The sudden sound of opening doors and voices followed by the lights turning back one surprised them both. Added to that was the sound of everyone cheering and screaming "feliz cumpleaños" all at once.

Charlie also got up followed by Alistair and smiled nervously. Al however looked normal... On the outside. When they looked to see her, Veronica was only 16 years old, she was the youngest out of the 3 sisters as well. She had short black hair, a mixture of smooth but curly like her mother and father. Her siblings, besides the oldest who had long straight hair with no curls, had the same. 

The young girl squealed in delight on seeing everyone and gave each a hug. Fransisco introduced her to Charlie and Alistair and her eyes lit up like stars as she realised her favourite radio host came to her party. Afterwards, food was laid out that everyone enjoyed, Alistair seemed to become elated when he tried the delicious quisine. Charlie was quite happy that he was.

Finally came the cake, it was a beautifully made one, covered in cream and decorated very neatly as well. As the cake came out, a band of men wearing suits with large hats and instruments came out from the kitchen door, as they prepared themselves, the bamd began to play. A song Charlie didn't recognize was sung by one of the men playing and Marìa. 

Estas son las mañanitas  
Que cantaba el rey David  
Hoy por ser día de tu santo  
Te las cantamos a ti

Despierta, mi bien, despierta  
Mira que ya amaneció  
Ya los pajaritos cantan  
La luna ya se metió

Que linda esta la mañana  
En que vengo a saludarte  
Venimos todos con gusto  
Y placer a felicitarte

El día en que tu naciste  
Nacieron todas las flores  
En la fila del bautizo  
Cantaron los Ruiseñores

Ya viene amaneciendo  
Ya la luz del día nos día  
Levántate de mañana  
Mira que ya amaneció

Si yo pudiera bajarte  
Las estrellas y un lucero  
Para poder demostrarte  
Lo mucho que yo te quiero

Con jazmines y flores  
Este día quiero acordar  
Hoy por ser día de tu santo  
Te venimos a cantar

The night went one great, there was a pinãta and the young girls face was buried in the cake as well for the first bite, also known as "La Mordida". There was so many traditions but all were so fun for everyone. When it became late and everyone began to prepare for bed, Alistair grabbed Charlies hand and took her away from the crowd. 

He lead her to the front door and then held both her hands. She blushed slightly at the gesture and looked widely at her hands being held by his. His hands were cold and rough which contrasted with her warm and smooth hands which Alistiar could feel. He ignored it so to concentrate on speaking.

Alistair: "Thank you so much for tonight my dear, it was quite enjoyable, although I do have to head home myself, I hope you have a splendid night sweetheart". With one hand, he once again leaned down to kiss the knuckles of hers. The gesture always made her heart beat strongly, he was such a gentleman, she smiled sweetly, trying to hide her red face.

He did see it but chose to not say a word on it for now. Charlie: "Its no problem Al, have a good night. I'll see you around". He waved her goodbye and she returned it with her own wave. A quiet breeze went by as she watched him disappear into the night. She looked up to the sky to see the stars, they twinkled lightly, watching over the city below. She was content in her features but her heart still beat. 

She didn't exactly know what was happening, not that she didn't know what this feeling was but she couldn't get attached. Sooner or later she had to return, return to the world of death, the underworld, her true home. The thought of leaving everyone she had known behind sent a rather unpleasant feeling in her heart, she wished she could come here and visit but this was a one time thing, once she returned, she couldn't go back. 

She sighed deeply as she settled her nerves and beating heart. ??: 'So are you dating him?". Charlie got shocked by a sudden voice behind her, she turned suddenly to meet the eyes of Veronica, the young birthday girl. 

She realised her question, red burst to her cheeks, creating a high fever alert look. Charlie: "Oh no no no, thats not it, we're just friends, I've only known him for a week". Veronica slightly smiled smugly and rocked back and forth. 

Veronica: "so, you like him then". Maria: "Veronica!". The booming voice of her mother made Varonica almost jump out of her skin. She slowly looked behind her to find her mother standing tall behind her with her arms crossed. Marìa: "¿Qué haces haciendo a nuestro invitado tal pregunta?".

Veronica looked away, a bit ashamed about it. Veronica: "lo siento mamá, solo tenía curiosidad". Marìa sighed deeply and approached her daughter, placing a hand on her head and smiling sweetly. 

Maria: "Solo entra y disfruta el resto de la noche". She kissed her forehead. Maria: "feliz cumpleaños mi dulce niña". With a smile, Veronica raced back inside but not without looking back and mouthing a sorry to Charlie. She nodded her head, accepting the apology. She turned her attention back to Maria who gazed back inside as everyone continued the celebration, smiling warmly.

Maria: "Sorry about her, she can't help but poke her nose into everything". Charlie: "It's okay, it just caught me off guard, it's fine". She hummed back in response. The look in her eye made Charlie see her mother in her. The way she acted and spoke was so much like her. It warmed her heart but also gave her a sense of longing. She missed her mother and hoped she was doing well with her gone.

Maria: "Enjoying the night sky?". Her train of thought was interrupted by Maria talking and she looked up with her. Charlie: "Yeah, I don't see it that much where I'm from, the stars look different there". Maria looked back at Charlie, her warm smile still on her face. Maria: "You miss home?". 

Charlie didn't look back but her eyes lowered a little. Charlie: "Yes, I do but I know I'll be back soon, when I'm ready". Maria: "Hmm same with me, it's nice here but I do miss my home". Charlie glanced at Maria, her smile changed from warm to what looked like she was staring off, not at the stars but something beyond or far away. 

As another cold breeze blew by, intereupting the moment of silence, Charlie shivered under her clothes. Maria: "lets go inside, we shouldn't catch a cold". Maria placed her hands on Charlies back and guided her back inside. Charlie really did feel like she chose the perfect place to stay, a wonderful family, delicious food, nice people, amazing decorations and service. 

She couldn't help feel like this could be a perfect way to inhibit a place for people to stay and feel like a family together. A place that has warmth, a place that holds beauty and amazing food, a place to call home for all sorts of people. A place to be happy in the form of a hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie awoke from her long rest, greeting the day with her bright smile. She jumped off the bed to get herself prepared for the day. Charlie didn't really need to sleep, it wasn't essential but she wanted to experience everything the living did in this world. And anyway, sleeping felt nice so she did partake in it on occasion.

The one thing she wished could be different about the human world was the clothes. She did enjoyed nice dresses, she is a lady but she mainly wore suits in pink or red or even blue but, from what she had been told by Stolas, that wasn't allowed here.

She went downstairs and through the usual would always try new dishes for breakfast that she always enjoyed. She went about her day pretty normal, as usual. The only difference was, however, is she went to church that day.

When she arrived at the Cathedral Alistair showed her, it was extravagant, very much like the library. The one thing she did notice was the place somehow made her a bit queasy, it was a holy place so she may have thought that maybe the reason. But she had to ignore it, the more she learned, the more she could understand.

There were nuns everywhere, people were there too, mainly old people and some middle aged adults and over. Kids were there to with their parents. It was a sunday so it was quite filled, it made her feel slightly nervous. 

??: "Hello ma'am, is there anything you need help with?". The sudden soft but low voice of a lady spoke from behind her. She jumped at the voice and turned to see an old lady in religious clothing stand patiently behind her with a small smile to add. 

Charlie turned quickly to her, trying to settle herself. No one knew she was a demon and definitely not the princess of hell herself as well. Charlie: *Calm down, it's fine, you're here to get help, that is all*. 

Charlie: "Oh well, I was just wondering, um, is there a way to rehabilitate sinners?". The nun looked to Charlie quite confused and surprised over her question. Charlie started becoming even more nervous which made her more nauseous. 

Thoughts started running through her head, on how panicked she was. Charlie: *Oh god, I hope that wasn't a stupid question, she probably thinks I'm strange now*. The lady however, only smiled slightly but sweetly. 

Nun: "Well, of course there are ways to help sinners right the wrongs they've made, some are more difficult then others of course, depending on what kind of sin they made but through trying their best to change, they can but it can only work if they want it, you can't force someone to change, you can only try and convince them".

Charlie was fully expecting her to laugh and prattle on how stupid that question was but getting an answer like this was also shocking. She listened to the nuns words carefully and gave it much though. It made sense, she couldn't force them to change, she wasn't going to anyway. If they wanted to change then it would be possible. 

But since its hell, it will seem like it would be impossible. Charlie however, wasn't going to give it up, no matter the possibility. She stayed for a while at the church, witnessing the prayers, that seemed to make her sicknees worse, not surprisingly, the baptism which was interesting, the singing, which she thought was beautiful and even almost cried. 

Staying in that church may have made her sick to her stomach, quite literally but it was worth it. She learned so much about the heart of a person and the ways to be forgivin in the eyes of god and so much more. When it became late, she left the church. 

When she reached outside, it was like a breath of fresh air, all her alements that had been torturing her had completely washed away when she reached outside. She had to be more careful when going to these, she almost had passed out several times but luckily, stayed mainly conscious and aware.

The sun was slowly making its way behind the mountains, the sky turning darker as the residents of the city made their way home. She also made her merry way back to the hotel and it gave her time to think over the day. She had an idea of what to do, what kind of establishment she would make and what kind of things she would have in it.

She was so close to an answer, it made her excited. But the thought of leaving the surface world soon filled her with sorrow. She loved the people here, they were so nice, she never thought she would ever meet or see living humans before or even experience how they lived. It made her realise so much, the good and, the bad.

While she was thinking about the sorrow she felt on leaving. She also thought of the people she had to leave. The first that came to mind was of course, everyone at the hotel, she would miss them, maybe she could get a present for them all, she learned a lot about them so she had some ideas on what to get. She also thought of the lovely library ladies, especially the one that helped her the most.

And last but not least, she thought about Alistair, he was a curious human, she knew that much. He always smiled and was always cheery. Such a gentleman too, he was so kind. She hadn't realized when she was thinking of him, that she had a smile that others would describe as, wonderful longing and a small blush also greeted her features. 

She also realized this was the first day she hadn't seen him since she got here. She strangely felt lonely when she thought about it. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by the crashing sounds coming from an alleyway. 

Peering down the ally, she couldn't see much. The sun had almost fully gone so the place was dark. She was curious, maybe it was just an animal like a cat but she couldn't help but want to see for herself. She kept walking down the place, it was eerily quiet. 

She heard a low chuckle suddenly, of a person, no, a man. Charlie: "Hello?". She called out but no answer. She kept going, being more careful as she took each step. Making herself ready just in case someone or something popped out. 

Except one of her steps felt like she stepped in liquid, looking down, she saw something, she thought she had never expected. It was a body, a very mutilated body. It lay across the floor, all tattered and bloody. She stepped back against the wall on the other side, covering her mouth from the shock. 

It was a man, he looked around his mid or late twenties. The closer she looked though, the more she recognized him. It was that man, the same man who was the bartender at that restaurant and who knew Alistair. Harry, his name was Harry. 

The feeling in her chest became worse as she stared at his body. She felt so much sorrow, she even wanted to talk to him too. He seemed nice and cheery, so much like Alistair. Her thoughts then went to Al, he would be heart broken over this as well. Since this man seemed to be his friend. 

She had to snap out of it though, she had to get help. She ran out the Ally and went into the first building she saw. It was a little store selling gifts and flowers. Over at the counter was a young lady, probably around early twenties. She was about to greet Charlie but wasn't given the chance to speak when Charlie ran up with tears still prickling in her eyes. 

She explained the situation and a few minutes later, police had arrived at the scene. Harry's body was taken away, Charlies heart sank once more, she felt so bad. She hoped, since he seemed like a good man, that he would be welcomed through the pearly gates of heaven.

This was the second time she had seen someone died while in the living world. She had hope the surface would be different from hell but she was wrong. It wasn't that bad of course, hell was so much worse. But still, seeing that so many did end up in hell did speak for itself on how bad the surface could be.

Charlie didn't let that get to her though, she made a promise to her people and she intended to keep it, no matter what. 

\--------

Alistiar strolled into his house, taking off his coat and plopping it into a basket nearby, since it was dirty. He went to his kitchen and turned on a pot of water so to have some coffee. 

He pranced down the stairs to his basement till he reached a very large, metal table. A table also covered in blood, the room was filled to the brim with weapons and tools hanging from the ceiling and neatly placed in shelves. Not a normal basement but a basement overall.

When he reached his table, he leaned against it, his hands sprayed apart as he ducked his head down. His body started to shake, his smile faltered but even after all that, he didn't cry. 

He didn't know what came over him when Harry found out about his secret. His fear and anger took over as he drove that blade through him. Blood went everywhere, on his coat and the floor and on his face. 

He didnt know how he wasn't spotted, walking threw the allys and streets to reach his house. He wasnt spotted once, not that he ever noticed or knew of course.

He cherished Harry as a friend, they got along pretty well. Harry was a good soul, he had his own secrets he wasn't proud of, but he believed in change and change he did. Alistair didn't know what he was like before he changed but still, he was a good man. He was boisterous and loud, like himself. Pretty good with cards as well and could drink anyone under the table.

Now, he was dead and gone, no chance of life again, unless heaven or hell existed. Whichever he ended up, he knew he would forever loath his existence. Alistair couldn't stop the tremors, his body shook. He's never had this happen before, he usually enjoyed the death of others, watching as their life drained from their eyes, how the blood would flow out from them like a flowing river, it was just so satisfying. 

But that wasn't a satisfying kill, it was the death of a friend, he didn't have many, now one was gone. He dealt with it accordingly and made sure all evidence of his presence there was gone. However, knowing he most likely wouldn't be caught wasn't enough to settle his nerves.

He would've stayed there for a while, if the whistle of the kettle didn't disturb his train of wacky thoughts. He forced himself to trot upstairs till he reached his kitchen and turned off the heat. He wasn't going to sleep tonight, especially with all the coffee he's going to make, just to make this feeling he has go away.

\-------

Charlie slowly made her way back to the hotel. Sje was questioned a bit ny the police but seeing that she didn't know much, she was dismissed. She prayed he would have a good life in heaven, not that anyone would be listening to the princess of hell. She had to make sure to respect his death and bring flowers to his funeral. There was no way she would be leaving till then.

She looked to the stars and stared at their lights twinkle. The stars in hell were red and seemed more dead and un special, but still, she appreciated them none of the less. 

When she reached the hotel, she found Me Fransisco at the table, wiping it clean. When he heard footsteps, he turned to see Charlie walking in. Fransisco: "Ah, Hola señora Charlie, how was your day?". 

Charlie still felt gloomy but was able to work up a small smile. Charlie: "It was great, thanks". She tried to hide her sorrow but Fransisco could see behind it. Fransisco: "What's wrong perder? You look down". 

Fransisco placed down the cloth he was cleaning with an approached the gloomy girl carefully. He placed his hands on her shoulders and lifted her chin to meet his eyes. Fransisco: "Come on, tell me, it'll be okay". 

She couldn't help it, the tears started to well and fall. Sobbing no one his shoulders while he patted her back, trying to settle her tears. Fransisco: "Shh shh está bien, está bien shh shh". 

As a father of 3 girls, Fransisco knew a few things about a girls heart and how easily they can break down, for right now, he knew she needed comfort. She was such a sensitive and fragile girl to Fransiscos eyes, like his daughters. But she also had so much strength and determination, that he could also tell.

In that moment, Maria, walked in, she stopped when she noticed her husband, huggging the weeping girl. Hearing the cries, she went over and placed her hand on her back as well. Maria: "Oh poor dear, what happened novia?".

Charlie stepped back from Fransisco and looked up to try and explain. As she did, she stuttered on her words. It may have just been the tears messing with her eyes but for a split second, she thought she saw her father and mother standing before her till they faded, showing instead, Fransisco and Mara standing where they stood.

Charlie: "I-I um, well, something... Bad happened today". Fransisco still holding her shoulder with one of his hands and Maria still having her hand on her back, they guided her to a nearby table, sitting here down on the chair. Maria: "Tell us everything". 

Charlie's words slowly became better as she talked, she calmed down a lot more as well. Even though explaining Harry's death made her throat tie up in knots, she still was able to finish a few sentences. 

Both Fransisco and Mara stayed quiet till she was done, they understood pretty well and were great listeners. Charlie couldn't help but feel like she was talking to her parents, it felt so much like that, it almost hurt. She missed her family dearly and these resembled them in a lot of ways, Mara especially.

The talk about New Orleans killer was very well known, even at the hotel. Fransisco made strict rules for his daughters especially because of it. It made sense, he would want his daughters protected and careful about the things happening around them. 

As for Charlie, she had evened her breathing a little and sat between the two, still doing breathing techniques to calm her nerves. When she finished, she was pulled into a tight hug by Maria. Maria: "Oh you poor thing, it must have been terrible and you knew him too, oh sweetheart". 

Charlie leaned in her hug, she felt so warm and softly comfortable, so much like her mothers hugs. Charlie: "Thanks, I'll be okay, don't worry". Maria smiled and squeezed her once more before letting go. 

They sat in silence while Mara rubbed her back. Fransisco looked up and stared at the roof, thinking. Charlie stayed quiet as well, she didn't know what to say or think, she just felt incredibly sad.

\------

It was maybe 3am and Alistair was still awake. He turned on his radio and hummed with the music. He was maybe on his 8th coffee and the shaking finally stopped. He felt a bit numb but it wasn't new, he had the same feeling when he had his first human kill.

He didn't worry about disturbing the neighbors either with the music since he didnt have any. The pros on living in a swamp pretty far from the town, best way to not disturb anyone with the sound of music and screaming, most of the time both.

He sat at his couch, humming a nice tune while playing with his mug halfly filled with coffee. The song he listened to finished and what came on next was a song he didn't recognize, a new one perhaps?

This song was about love, a forbidden love at that. Alistair didn't care much for love songs, it even sometimes made his stomach turn, depending what it was about. But this was different, he felt strangely related with this song.

He thought hard on why, why did this song seem so relatable? The first reason that came to mind was a flash of someones face. That face being Charlotte Magne, the sweet and strange girl he met a while ago.

That was weird, why did he think of her? Why did this song make him think of her? It was very peculiar, he had never had this happen before and he's met all sorts of beautiful women but none of them were anything like her.

It started to frustrate him now, so much so he leaned over to change the channel. He sat back and relaxed as a catchy tune played. Though, he didn't recognize this one either. He opened his eyes and his smile started to strain, as this song was also a love song.

He changed through so many channels but every single one was about love. Why were there so many love songs? And why does that girl show up everytime? He just decided to turn it off all together and sit in silence.

He had to admit though, Charlotte was an odd girl. She was charming and lovely company, he knew that but it was more then that. Her pale skin and the hue of red in her eyes made it seem like she wasn't even human. 

And not even once did he think on killing her, not since now he did anyway. Thinking of how beautiful she'd look with her red blood trickling over her pale skin and rosy cheeks made his heart thump in excitement. She'd be an exciting kill.

The sudden flash of her smile go through his memory, however, made all the excitement fade away. A new feeling he felt before started to churn in the pit of his icy heart. He knew this feeling because he felt it before but only, when she was around. 

How could a damsel such as herself make someone like Alistair, a killer, feel something he hasn't felt in his entire life? What a strange girl she was indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for a while since the making of I am damaged charlastor animation by Darki ART so please, go check them out and watch their fantastic animations and more since this is an inspiration from them. The idea of a human x demon is always a concept I love so here we go. Also, I am sorry if the spanish language is wrong, I used google translate for it. I really want this story to have variaty with different cultures and language and story so, yeah.


End file.
